Welcome To Ray
by silverwriter01
Summary: When Maura is the only one who can send a major crime lord to prison, the government places her in the Witness Protection Program. Jane refuses to let her best friend go anywhere without her so she lies about being Maura's girlfriend.


Welcome To Ray

By: silverwriter01

Most of the characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. The others belong Columbia Pictures. I'm just borrowing them.

Note: This is a cross-over with the movie _Did you hear about the Morgans?_ I borrowed Clay and Emma Wheeler.

Synopsis: When Maura is the only one who can send a major crime lord to prison, the US government places her in the Witness Protection Program. Jane refuses to let her best friend go anywhere without her so she lies about being Maura's girlfriend. Will Ray, Wymoning being ready for Jane and Maura? Will Jane and Maura be able the change?

This story is Rosa's since she asked me to write a R&I fan fiction, kept checking up on the progress, and edited it. It's also a thank you for the birthday present she got me.

* * *

><p>"No," Jane protested, "Absolutely not."<p>

She didn't care that almost everybody in the Assistant Chief of Police's office outranked her. She was not going to let them go through with it.

FBI Special Agent Kane Lillman frowned at the dark-haired woman, "Detective Rizzoli, you have no say in the matter."

"Why is she even here?" He asked the other people in the room.

Jane took a step forward, "I'm here because this was my case before everybody swooped in and the person you're talking about is my best friend. I'm not letting you guys take her away."

U.S. Marshal Abigail Daniels said, trying to calm the irate woman, "Detective Rizzoli, I assure you that no Witness Security Program participant who followed security guidelines, has been harmed while under the active protection of the U.S. Marshals. Dr. Isles will be safe with us."

"Please," Jane disagreed, rolling her eyes, "That's a nice little _fact_ to put on your website, but it's the furthest thing from the truth. We both know there's no guarantee she'll be safe no matter where you put her."

"Jane," Maura said from her seat, "It can't be that bad. I mean how long will it be till we go to trial?"

Three days prior, two bodies had been pulled out of the Charles River. Using a forensic pathologist technique that Jane couldn't pronounce and a little help from Jane, Maura had been able to say how the people died, who they were, and even who had killed them. The person who killed them was a major crime boss named James Payne.

James Payne had been on the FBI's watch list for years. He had been associated with drug and human trafficking, funding terrorists, and doing everything else that makes the FBI watch you. However, they hadn't been able to get solid proof to put him behind bars. Until Maura solved the case.

The two bodies were informants for the FBI and James Payne had screwed up by killing them himself to send a message to the rest of his crime organization. Having Dr. Isles testify against James Payne, along with all the other evidence the FBI could round up, the crime boss would be sent to jail.

The problem was it had to be Maura Isles who testified at the trial; it couldn't be another pathologist reporting and confirming her findings. That made Maura the FBI's key witness and they didn't want anything to happen to her.

"If we pulled some strings, we can go to trial in 3 months."

"Maura," Jane said, trying to make her friend understand, "You'll be in the Witness Protection Program. You won't be here in Boston with your apartment, your morgue, and your shoes. You'll have a different identity and you'll leave everything here behind."

"Oh," Maura said, finally comprehending, "Then no, I don't want to enter the program. Jane can protect me just fine."

Jane gave her best friend a brief smile before a thought came to her. She turned to her captain and the Assistant Chief of Police, "Sirs, please, allow Maura to enter the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Witness Protection Program. I'll personally protect her day and night until the trial. I'll do it for free."

The Assistant Chief looked at Agent Lillman and U.S. Marshal Daniels, who both shook their heads. He cleared his throat, "As the FBI and the Marshals have made it clear, this is no longer a Boston PD's case. This is bigger than us, Detective. It's not a random murder case where we stick the witness in a hotel with a cop or two. This man has people all over the states. I feel Dr. Isles will be safest with the U.S. Marshals."

"But do I really have to leave behind everything?" The light, brown-haired woman asked, feeling panic, "What about Bass?"

"Who's Bass?" Marshal Daniels asked.

"My tortoise."

Daniels shook her head, "I'm sorry. I could work with a dog, but even pets are iffy. Domestic animals can be tracked easier than humans can. A tortoise is too exotic. What if he got sick and you wanted to take him to the vet? A professional hitman would be looking for you and your tortoise."

Maura looked sad and resound. It broke Jane's heart to see her like that. Maura tried to clear her throat, "Jane, will you watch Bass for me while I'm away?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Maura."

Maura looked both shocked and crushed, "Oh. I see."

"I can't watch him because I'm going with you," The black-haired woman stated firmly.

"What?" Everybody in the room exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"What?" Detectives Korsak and Frost gasped.<p>

"I said," Jane repeated, "Korsak, will you take Jo Friday for me, and Frost, will you take Shellboy and Bass?"

"Rewind back to the part where you're going into Witness Protection with Dr. Isles," Korsak ordered, his gray eyebrows raised.

Jane shrugged, "I just am."

Barry Frost looked confused, "But I thought only a witness's spouse or children could go with them."

"And long-term boyfriends or girlfriends, especially if the couple is engaged," Korsak added as an afterthought. Both men looked at each other and then at Jane, who had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not," Agent Lillman protested, "Everybody is capable of doing their jobs and we don't need some Boston detective tagging along."<p>

"She is my best friend and I'm not letting her go without me. You can take her but I will find her again," Jane swore. She wasn't going to let Maura face whatever came in the future without her. Maura had proved she had Jane's back and Jane had hers.

Lillman ordered, "Marshal Daniels, tell this woman she isn't allowed to come."

Daniels looked between Jane and Maura for a long time. Both women were sending her a pleading look. Daniels said, "We can only place a witness's spouse and/or children into protection with them. However, we do allow cases for fiancées or long-term significant others."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lillman snapped.

Daniels gave Jane a pointed look. Jane gulped and took a deep breath, "It means, Maura is my girlfriend and I'm not letting her leave anywhere without me."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"And it just went from there," Jane tried to explain, rubbing one of the scars on her hands, "I told them that we had been dating for some time and I can't let her go without me."<p>

"Wow," Both men stated.

She added in a softer voice, "I even said I was getting ready to propose to her."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Rizzoli, are you telling me that you have been dating the Medical Examiner this entire time?" Her captain asked, flabbergasted.<p>

Jane straightened and stated with certainty, "Yes."

"Though Maura doesn't know this, I was getting ready to propose," Jane added, thinking it made a nice touch.

"Why does Dr. Isles looked shocked by this news then?" The Assistant Chief pointed out.

Jane looked at Maura, who did look stunned. Jane went to stand by Maura's side and wrapped an arm around her. She quickly whispered, "Lie for me, just this once. It's the only way I can go with you."

The detective said to the rest of the room, "She's stunned because I just kicked us out of the closet. Plus, she didn't know about the proposal thing."

Maura Isles was actually stunned because like the rest of the room, she had no idea Jane was going to say that. She remembered the conversation they had about if they liked women and how she had said Jane wasn't her type.

_They had been sitting on Jane__'__s bed. Maura pondered, "I wonder what kind of women we would like if we liked women."_

_Jane looked surprised by the question, "What? Well, first of all, I would be the guy."_

_Maura retorted, "That__'__s a cliché. Why would you be the guy?_

"_Because," Jane stated knowingly._

"_Because you__'__re bossy?"_

_Jane rolled her eyes, "So are you."_

"_No, I__'__m not."_

"_Yes, you are. You__'__re just soft and polite when you__'__re bossing people around."_

_Maura shook her head, "Well, it__'__s a good thing you__'__re not my type."_

_Jane looked surprised by the statement, "What do you mean I__'__m not your type? That is so rude."_

"_Well, you don__'__t know how to relax. And you wear your shoes and your clothes to bed. And you just admitted you__'__re bossy."_

_Jane shook her head, stretching out on her bed, "Yeah, I__'__m bossy. You put my picture and profile on a gay dating site and I__'__m bossy. Right. After I said no by the way __—__ what are you doing?_

"_Meditating, it__'__s too stressful to argue with you," Maura had replied as she lay down and closed her eyes. She had fallen asleep before she knew it. There was something about the softness of Jane__'__s bed and the warm presence of someone next to her that had lured Maura into sleep._

"Dr. Isles?"

Maura snapped to attention, wrapping her own arm around Jane's waist, "Yes, Jane and I have been in a lesbian relationship for some time now."

"Detective Rizzoli mentioned something about a proposal. The U.S. Marshals will need to know if you would accept. There's no need to pay thousands of dollars to relocate you with someone that you don't care for, love, and need," Daniels said, "Do you accept her proposal?"

"Think about it clearly, Dr. Isles," Jane's Captain said. He didn't know if the two women's relationship was real or not. They seemed like best friends but there were subtle things he picked up on. He heard other police officers gossip about it, calling it 'subtext'.

"Yes," The Assistant Chief added, "My ex-wives tell me it's a hard thing being married to a cop. You have to decide if you can live with this person for the rest of your life. To have her at your side until death or divorce do you part."

Maura looked into Jane's eyes. No matter how horrible she was at deciphering human emotions, she could understand the plea in Jane's eyes. Jane wanted to go with her and more importantly, she wanted Jane with her. Perhaps the people in the room would mistake her inability to lie with discomfort for talking about their feign relationship. What she said next wasn't exactly a lie either, "I knew Jane and I would be partners for as long as she wanted me by the end of our second case together."

Maura, of course, meant work partners, but the rest of the people didn't need to know that. By the smile on Jane's face, the doctor could tell she was remembering the end of the second case too. It was the first time they had gone out drinking together.

"_Good work, Doctor," Jane said as her murderer was taken to booking, "You do good work."_

"_Thank you, Detective Rizzoli," Maura said with a smile. She liked this detective more than any of the others. The doctor was new to the police department and while several men had gone out of their way to flirt with her, Jane had actually wanted to work with her._

"_You only solved your case because she__'__s the Queen of the Dead," The jealous Detective Johnson sneered at Jane._

_Most people wouldn__'__t have noticed the tiny look of hurt that crossed Maura__'__s face. She didn__'__t like the title the cops had given her, no matter how fitting. Jane noticed it, though._

_Jane growled, "You will call her Doctor Isles and nothing else. Now beat it."_

_Johnson looked like he was going to argue, but one look at Rizzoli and her partner Korsak and he changed his mind._

_Jane turned to Maura, who looked surprised that the female detective had taken up for her, and said, "Do you drink, Doctor?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Would you like to go have one now?"_

"_Yes," Maura nodded. Jane grabbed her coat and said, "Let__'__s go, Doctor."_

"_You can call me Maura."_

"_And you can call me Jane."_

That was the first night they drank together. They continued to go out for drinks and slowly created a friendship over the next year. Maura knew she couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Well I guess I'll start the paper work for placing you both in Witness Protection," Daniels said, "I'll have some marshals escort you back to your homes. You can pack one bag of clothing. They'll explain further."

"I need to talk to my partner before I can leave," Jane said, "Just to clear up some stuff about our cases."

"You have fifteen minutes for that."

"Detective Rizzoli, I'll need your badge and your gun," The Assistant Chief said, "Just until you get back."

Jane knew she should have expected it, but she didn't think it would hurt so much to hand over her shield and her weapon. They were very much a part of her. She tried to console herself that she would get her gun from home.

Maura frowned as Jane handed over the items. She knew how much it had hurt her friend and hoped Jane wouldn't regret her decision.

* * *

><p>"So that's the whole story, guys," Jane said, "I don't have much time so will you watch our pets?"<p>

"Of course," Both men promised.

"Now my family is going to take it hard when they hear. Will you also look out for them? Don't let Frankie do anything stupid, okay? He's still recovering."

Korsak shook his head, "So are you, Jane. You're the one who shot herself."

Jane groaned, "Don't remind me. I spent two weeks trying to convince the head-doctor I wasn't trying to commit suicide and to let me back on active duty."

"It would have gone faster if you had waited until you were cleared for physical duty as well," Frost said.

Jane shook her head but looked at both of men. She said, "Thank you for this."

"Nothing to thank us for," Korsak said, "Just keep yourself and the Doc safe."

"Yeah," Frost agreed. He then added with a grin, "Can't let anything happen to your girlfriend."

Jane would have punched him in the arm if she hadn't been out of time.

...

"We don't usually let witnesses carry guns but in your case, we made an exception," Daniels said, handing Jane a gun very similar to the one they had taken away from her at her apartment. It was a .40 caliber instead of her .45, but it would do.

"And the gun is registered in your new name."

"Jane Fuller," Jane read off her new driver's license.

Maura looked at hers, "Maura Townsend-Fuller."

Daniels grinned, "Congratulations. You got married. You're both from New York, but you went over to Connecticut to get married. Maura, you added Jane's last name to yours. "

Brown eyes met hazel in a shared look of surprise. Jane turned back to Daniels, "You seem like you understand and we don't want to lie to you. But you do know that we aren't…"

"Really engaged?" Daniels interrupted, assuming she had finished Jane's sentence, "Yes, I know. We're all family here after all. I knew you both were a couple instantly, but I didn't think you were near marriage stage."

Jane opened her mouth to correct the woman, but closed it. It would go smoother if people thought they were really a couple and not just best friends. Maura followed Jane's lead.

Daniels handed each woman a folder of paperwork as they sat across from her on the U.S. Marshal's plane. Maura started flipping through hers and looked up, shocked, "I'm no longer a doctor?"

"That's too much paperwork to forge. You now have a degree in information science."

"So she's a librarian?" Jane asked, "Well, that will work. It will explain the fact that she's a walking, talking Wikipedia."

Maura confessed, "I had always considered going back to get a degree in information science. I can't be a doctor forever. I thought it would be nice to volunteer at a library in my older years."

Jane gave her friend a look. Of course Maura had thought that.

Daniels said, "These are just covers. You will be in the care of a retired Marshal who works as a small town's Sheriff these days. You'll both stay with him and his wife, and keep out of sight. You won't have jobs. The whole point is for you both to stay alive until the trial."

"No work?" Jane asked, "I won't know what to do with myself."

"Take up whittling," Daniels suggested.

They spent the next few hours of the plane ride practicing their new identities. They said their names and where they were from over and over again.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked.

"Wyoming," Daniels replied with a grin.

"What's in Wyoming?" Jane gasped. She then said, seeing the doctor opening her mouth, "Don't answer that, Maura."

They landed in a small airfield in a small town called Cody. A tall, gray-haired man with a large gray moustache greeted them. He said, in a deep cowboy drawl, "I'm Sheriff Clay Wheeler. You'll be staying with me and my wife, Emma."

"How do you do?" Maura asked.

He nodded, "Good."

Jane shook his hand and he looked impressed by her grip.

"Well, we best get going. Got to buy you gals some proper clothes."

On the ride across town, Clay said, "So Jane, you're going to be Emma's niece and if people ask, you're just visiting while your house gets redone. So where are you gals from?"

Jane opened her mouth to say Boston but stopped herself. She said, "New York."

He nodded, pleased.

They stopped at a Bargain Barn where Jane had to force Maura inside. Maura kept repeating, "Jane, I can't. What if it has polyester in it? You were there when I found out that shirt I bought was 10% polyester."

Jane said, holding onto Maura's shoulders, "Maura, I know this is going to be hard, but you got to do this. We'll find you some 100% cotton stuff. How about that?"

"I guess that will do," Maura reluctantly agreed. Jane took her by the hand and led Maura around just as Maura had led her around in high-priced department stores several times. She made Maura get some jeans, shirts, and a thick coat while getting similar items for herself.

Clay led them over to a part of the store that sold weapons and Jane watched as an older, dark-haired lady handled a rifle with ease. Clay walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He said, "This is my wife, Emma."

Emma smiled at them before turning to the man behind the counter, "I'll take it."

Clay grinned, "She's also my deputy and she loves guns."

Back in Clay's large truck, the group left Cody and traveled another hour away to the place where they would be staying. Clay was sheriff of a small town called Ray and the couple lived 10 minutes from the tiny town out in the woods. Maura grabbed hold of Jane's hand as they kept driving further into the woods. The doctor said, trying to recall everything she knew about Wyoming wildlife, "How safe is it out here?"

"Pretty safe from men trying to kill you if you follow the rules and don't contact people from your old life," Clay stated firmly, "Asides from that, you need to watch for bears and snakes."

"I can handle snakes," Jane said, to reassure herself and Maura. She didn't know about bears though.

Clay and Emma's home was a large log cabin on the edge of a quick-running stream. Emma promised the two women that the view during the daytime was to die for.

Jane immediately fell in love with the place once inside. It reminded her of the cottage her family used to go to during the summers when the Rizzoli kids were little. The only thing Jane had a problem with was the mounted heads on the wall.

Maura, on the other hand, seemed to like the heads the best. She said, walking closer to inspect one of the deer heads, "The taxidermy work on this piece is very good. The stitching is incredible."

Emma looked thrilled, "Thanks. My brother did all of the pieces."

"He does a very good job," Maura said with a small smile.

Emma looked at both Jane and Maura, "Before we go any further, I just want to say it's a brave thing you both are doing. It will be an honor to protect you both."

Jane grinned at her best friend, "It's all Maura here, doing the brave thing. I'm just along for the ride."

Emma smiled at Clay, who nodded. The older woman said, walking over to a door off of the living room, "Over here is the spare bedroom. It's not big, but it will fit you ladies just fine. Clay and I also wanted to say that we have no problem with your lifestyle. We think love is love."

Jane and Maura shared an uncomfortable look. Jane cleared her throat, "Well, there's something we want to tell you. Maura and I are…"

"Oh Lord, please don't say you're actually separated," Emma pleaded. She didn't know if she and Clay could handle another couple like their last couple.

"What?" Jane asked, confused. She shook her head, "No, nothing like that. It's just Maura and I…we aren't really a couple. Maura is my best friend and I wasn't going to let her go into the program without me there. So we lied and said we were dating."

"Oh," Emma said, looking between both women and then at her husband. And they looked like such a nice couple. She asked, "So…do you want me to fix up the couch?"

"No need," Maura said, shaking her head, "Jane and I are used to sharing a bed."

"Okay," Emma said slowly. She looked at Clay, who just shook his head. She said, "Well, we'll just leave you to it then. There's towels and soap in the bathroom."

"Thank you," Jane said, nodding to the couple as they retired to their own bedroom.

Jane sat on the bed, watching Maura carefully fold away each of her belongings. Maura said, turning to look at the dresser, "There are five drawers and of course the closet space. The best option is to split everything down the middle. Would you like to have 2 full drawers and a half to yourself or would you like to split each drawer? Such as the first shelf can be socks and bras, then underwear, then…"

"Maura," Jane gently interrupted, "Come here."

The detective patted the bed beside her and Maura sat beside her. Jane took one of Maura's hands, "First off, whatever you want to do with the drawer space is fine with me. Most importantly, how are you handling all this?"

Maura tried to smile, "There's no need to worry about me, Jane. I'm perfectly fine."

Jane shook her head, "Maura, you are not fine. You just packed up and left your life."

"So did you. Jane…you just left your job, your friends, and your family just to come protect me. There's no way I'll ever be able to thank you. I just hope you don't grow to hate me for being forced to leave," Maura said, looking away at the end.

Jane rubbed her thumb across the hand she held, "Don't be ridiculous, Maura. You also had to leave everything because you wanted to do the right thing and bring a man to justice. You don't have to thank me and I'm never going to hate you. We'll make the best out of this. Okay, Maura Townsend-Fuller?"

Maura smiled at her, "Yes, Jane Fuller."

* * *

><p>"Those are two very nice women," Emma said as she got into bed with Clay. He didn't look up from his Louis L'Amour novel.<p>

"Yeah."

"Just a shame they can't see they're in love with each other. Despite being separated, at least the last two we had could admit they were a couple."

"Yeah."

"I guess we'll just have to help them too."

"Yeah," Clay agreed as he turned the page.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up the moment she smelled bacon cooking. She panicked for a moment, not knowing where she was, and reached for the gun she had placed under her pillow. She stopped and let out a deep breath when she realized she was in Ray, Wyoming.<p>

The black-haired woman looked over at her best friend, who was still fast asleep. She wondered how Maura had slept so peacefully during the night. It was so quiet during that night that Jane kept hoping to hear a siren and she had tossed and turned most of the night. Maura, on the other hand, had slept peacefully.

Jane stretched as she got out of bed and tried not to groan as her bones popped.

"You have gas," Maura muttered sleepily.

"Excuse me?" Jane asked, spinning around.

"When you stretch your joints a process called cavitation occurs, causing bubbles to form from the gases in the synovial fluid. When you stretch just a little further, the gas bubbles burst, creating that cracking sound," Maura reported. The doctor rolled over onto her back and started rubbing her eyes. She didn't notice the look Jane was giving her.

"Good to know," Jane finally stated. She exited the room to find Emma cooking a large breakfast.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jane asked, looking at the large amount of food.

"No, thanks. I got it," Emma responded with a grin, "Would you like bacon or sausage with your eggs and pancakes?"

"Bacon, please," Jane replied. She couldn't believe Emma had gone through all the trouble. Jane would have easily spent fifteen dollars paying for a sampler plate of all the food Emma had made.

Emma piled on several stripes of bacon onto Jane's plate. Jane took a piece and tried it. She gave a brief moan, "Hmm, this is really good."

Emma just grinned and then turned her attention to Maura, who had come out of the bedroom. Emma tilted her head, "Did you fix your hair?"

Maura ran a hand through her wavy light, brown hair, "No. Why? Do I need to?"

Jane grinned from the table, "Maura always looks like she is on her way to a photo shoot. She's just naturally beautiful."

"Why thank you Jane. The Italian heritage created great facial markers in not just you, but all of your family."

"Thanks…I think."

Maura turned her attention back to Emma. Emma looked the woman over in her silk pajamas and asked, "Are you a vegetarian?"

"No," Maura replied with a smile, "I have read extensive articles prompting vegetarianism, but I fear it's not for me. I am very much into organic."

Emma blinked, "Well, if by organic you mean local grown food then yes, all this food is organic. Here, have some pancakes."

"Oh, I love pancakes," Maura said, taking the plate from the older woman.

Jane said, as she put salt and pepper onto her eggs, "You don't have to go through this trouble every morning, Emma. We would be fine with cereal. Maura particularly likes Lucky Charms."

"Jane," Maura whispered, slightly embarrassed. Jane grinned, "Nothing to be ashamed about, Maura."

"We'll see what we can get in town," Clay said, coming into the kitchen with an urn of fresh milk.

Emma said, "After breakfast, Clay and I are going to ride into town. Make our rounds. There's no TV here, but there's a radio."

"May we get on your computer?" Maura asked.

Clay shook his head, "Sorry, ma'am. No outside contact. The computer is password protected and the phone has a code on it."

"A phone code is easily broken," Maura excitedly stated, "I read an article on how to do it in an engineering magazine. First you take the phone off the hook…"

Jane watched as Clay's and Emma's eyebrows raised and quickly interrupted her friend, "But Maura would never do such a thing. Would you, Maura?"

Maura looked at the older couple, "Of course not. I was merely stating it could be done."

"Ah," Clay said, "Well, there's a radio. There are poles in that cabinet if you know how to fish."

"I love fishing," Jane stated. She grinned at Maura, "See? This can be more of a vacation than a sentence."

"But I know nothing about fishing, Jane. I saw there were stables. Do you have horses?" Maura asked, excited yet again.

Emma nodded, "Four of them. We're taking two into town. Do you ride?"

"Yes. I was quite the equestrian in my younger days. I won several tournaments."

"Do you ride, Jane?" Emma asked.

Jane strongly shook her head, "No, no. Me and horses don't get along after one tried to bite me at a petting zoo."

"Jane," Maura protested, "You shouldn't let that one incident ruin the enjoyment of riding."

Jane couldn't think of a reply that couldn't be taken as a sexual innuendo.

Clay chuckled in his deep voice, "Well, between both of these girls, we have one full cowgirl. This one can fish and shoot; the other can ride. How about that?"

* * *

><p>"Jane," Maura called out, "I don't think I can do this."<p>

Jane was trying her hardest not to laugh, "Maura, you dissect dead bodies all the time. You dissected your dead pet mouse when you were ten. You deal with stuff that make most grown men turn green and vomit. Are you telling me you can't put a worm on a hook?"

"Well, if I just had a rubber glove it would be done already. I just don't want to get my hands dirty."

Jane did chuckle then, "You can't experience life through a rubber glove. Here."

Jane took Maura's hand and put it in the plastic container holding moist dirt and worms. She pinched Maura's fingers and pulled out a long, brown worm. Jane said, "Now he's too long to put on your hook so you'll need to cut him in half, like this."

Jane pinched the worm in half and said, "And we'll use the other half later."

"You do know that if you cut a worm in half, it doesn't create two worms. The worm just dies."

"Well, we're about to drown him anyway," Jane shrugged, "Now thread the hook through the worm's body."

Maura did as she was told and was happy with the satisfied look Jane gave her. She then looked down at her hand and frowned, "Now my hand is dirty. I don't approve."

"That's when you wipe them off on your jeans," Jane said, demonstrating on her own.

Maura gasped, "Jane! These are new!"

"No better way to break them in," Jane said, grabbing her own baited pole. Maura followed and reached out with her dirty hand.

Jane whirled around, "Did you just grab my ass?"

"What? No. I was merely wiping my hand," Maura reported.

"On my ass," Jane repeated with an incredulous look.

"I felt there was no need to ruin two pairs of new jeans."

Jane narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to get you for this when you least expect it."

Maura merely smiled and went to the water's edge.

The pair had been in Wyoming for three days now. The first few days they had spent walking around the Wheeler's property. Emma and Clay had also brought back a giant stack of thick books on random academic areas from the library. Jane wanted to kiss them both when Maura declared she hadn't read most of them and she was excited for the chance to learn. The detective wanted Maura to be happy while they were away from Boston.

On the third day, Jane declared she was going fishing. Maura asked if Jane would teach her freshwater fishing since she had only been seawater fishing once with Garrett, her ex-boyfriend who would later kill his half-brother. Jane had agreed. After all, Maura had taught her how to use a fish-boning knife. She thought what could be the harm.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Maura apologized for the twentieth time as they headed inside the house, "Really Jane, I am."<p>

"It's fine, Maura," Jane repeated for the twentieth time.

Just when Jane had though Maura had gotten the hang of casting, Maura had caught Jane in the shoulder with the hook, embedding it in part of her shoulder. Jane was just grateful that the worm had flown off Maura's hook before it lodged in her.

After shouting and cursing, Jane clipped the hook from Maura's line. Maura then ushered her back inside the house. Maura said, as she found the Wheeler's first aid kit, "Don't worry, Jane. I've removed fishhooks before."

"From someone alive?" Jane asked. Maura didn't answer, and went to wash her hands instead.

Maura said, as she neared, "You'll need to take off your shirt."

"It hurts to move this shoulder."

"Oh, well, lift your other arm and I'll help you ease it off."

Jane lifted her unhooked arm and Maura helped lift her t-shirt off. She then eased the shirt off the wounded shoulder, leaving Jane in her sports bra.

"Wow," Maura said.

Jane tried to turn her head to look at her shoulder where the hook was, "What? Is it bad?"

"What? No. I was just appreciating your rectus abdominins muscles. They are very well defined. I never noticed under your gym clothes and you never let me enter the dressing room with you."

"Maura," Jane exclaimed, trying to fight the urge to cover up, "Could you just fix my shoulder?"

"Of course. This doesn't look too bad actually. It's near the surface and didn't penetrate the muscle too deeply. I'll have to push the hook on through, clip the metal behind the barb, and then I'll be able to pull it out."

"Just do what you got to do," Jane ordered, trying not to look. She ground her teeth to stop from shouting as Maura did all the things she said she was going to do. The doctor then went about cleaning the wound.

"So is this reddish-brown stain blood?" Jane joked, hoping to lighten the tension in the room.

"I'm not comfortable with guessing. I'll have to wait for the lab reports to confirm," Maura replied with a straight face.

Jane chuckled as Maura finished taping a lose bandage over the wound. Maura said, "I know you're up to date on your tetanus shot so I'm not worried about that. There is still a chance of infection."

"Goodie."

"I'm sorry, Jane," Maura said, now that she no longer had to play doctor. Jane put her shirt back on, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Maura. It was an accident. However, you're just no longer allowed to fish with me."

"But Jane," Maura protested, following the taller woman outside.

"No, Maura."

* * *

><p>At first, Jane was happy with the situation. The first week was a long needed vacation. She wished there was a TV so she could watch some baseball, but the Wheelers had a satellite radio. She was able to pop open a beer and sit back to listen to the games while Maura read. Maura would randomly state a fact every so often and Jane would make an agreeable sound.<p>

At the beginning of the second week, Jane was looking for stuff to do. She helped Emma chop firewood and Clay with the chores. Maura took over grooming and caring for the horses, riding one every day. She kept asking Jane to ride with her, but the detective refused.

Maura could tell her friend was getting restless. They had started running in the mornings and Jane still seemed unsatisfied. Maura finally realized that Jane needed to do police work. After a long discussion with Clay and Emma, a plan was made.

"Ahh! Jesus Christ on a stick!"

Jane heard the shout from out in the barn and went running inside the cabin, her gun drawn. She quickly holstered it when she saw Emma sitting on the ground, holding her ankle while Maura and Clay knelt beside her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jane questioned.

Emma sucked in a deep breath and exhaled painfully, "I fell. I think I twisted my ankle."

"Yes. It seems to be an inversion sprain," Maura declared, leaning over Emma's foot, "Probably overstretched the anterior talofibular ligament."

Jane, worried about Emma, didn't notice all the tell-tale signs that Maura was lying. Emma groaned, "Well, I don't care what it is. Just wrap it up because I have work to do."

"Oh, you shouldn't walk on that for a week," Maura said, "You will R.I.C.E."

Jane looked bewildered, "What does she need rice for? Does grain help sprained ankles?"

Maura shook her head, "No, Jane. R.I.C.E. stands for rest, ice, compression, and elevation."

"I can't be out a week," Emma protested, "Clay can't do all the police work by himself."

"Jane can help," Maura firmly stated. Jane stared at her for a moment before looking between Emma and Clay. She agreed with her friend, "I'd be more than willing to help if that's what you want."

Emma asked, "Would you, Jane? I'd hate to bother you."

Jane shook her head, trying not to show she was excited at the chance to be a cop again, "It's no problem. Just until you get back on your feet."

"Well Clay, let's get Emma into your bed and I'll start wrapping her ankle. Jane, weren't you doing something in the barn?"

Jane nodded as she went back outside. Emma stood up on her own and said, brushing herself off, "I think that went well."

"I appreciate this so much," Maura said gratitude evident in her voice, "I hope you don't mind."

Emma waved her hands, "Think nothing of it. That poor woman was about to tear her hair out with boredom. Perhaps I'll redecorate since I'll be home all week."

"Oh boy," Clay said. He smiled when she backhanded him in the stomach.

"I'd be happy to assist in your decorating," Maura said with a grin.

"I'd like that," Emma replied.

* * *

><p>Clay and Jane spent the next week patrolling in his truck since she was unable to ride a horse. She found out that being a country deputy was a lot different than being a city homicide detective. However, work was work and she was glad to be working.<p>

Her first day on the job they got called to the middle of a field to stop two farmers from fighting over some cows that had gotten into the other farmer's field. They pulled over a lot of drunk drivers. On her fourth day on the job, they pulled over a drunk driver on a tracker.

"So this thing is as tall as a building," Jane told Maura later that night, "And going fifty miles per hour. Clay said he was surprised the tracker could go so fast with a sprayer attached to it. So after following him for ten minutes with the lights flashing, he finally stops. He opens the door to the tracker and promptly falls ten feet to the ground. I thought he was dead, but he was just passed out on the ground."

Maura smiled, not from the story but at the happiness on Jane's face, "I'm glad you're enjoying work."

Jane lay down on the bed where Maura was sitting upright and put her head on Maura's lap. Maura, without thinking, started stroking Jane's hair. Jane said, looking up at her friend, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me this chance to work again and lying about Emma's ankle."

Maura stilled her hand and said, looking away, "I have no idea what you're referring to."

Jane laughed, "Sure. Emma doesn't have a sprained ankle anymore than you do."

"She's a fast healer," Maura retorted, starting to stroke Jane's hair again.

The detective made a sound of disbelief but didn't say anything else. She then closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

"You know the Swedes use a circular gliding motion to massage the scalp. It's found to be relaxing. Do you agree?

Jane tried to make a sound of agreement but it came out as a soft moan.

"You know I find it interesting that we haven't had a problem sharing such close quarters. Studies have shown that sleep arrangements can make or break a relationship. I've never gotten used to sleeping with someone so fast. I think our sleep positions are complimentary to each other."

Jane joked, "I wouldn't have married you if they hadn't been."

She ran a hand through her hair, "Thanks for the head rub, Doc."

Maura smiled, "It was my pleasure. It's all in the technique."

"Want me to rub yours?"

"No, you'll mess up my hair," Maura declined. Jane shook her head, "Of course. So what did you and Emma do today?"

"We went into Cody for some supplies," Maura said, "I had a long chat with a man at Lowes about paint and then he asked me out on a date."

"And what did you say?" Jane asked.

"I informed him that I was married, which for some reason he didn't believe. I told him about you and he became rude, calling me derogatory lesbian terms."

The black-haired woman started to fume, "What's his name?"

Maura patted Jane's leg, "No, Jane. Emma came over and chewed him out before I had the chance to report him to his manager. I just wonder why it was so hard for him to believe that I'm married to a beautiful woman."

Jane wondered if she looked like a married woman. She doubted anyone would believe she could get someone so intelligent and beautiful as Maura. She then glanced down at her left hand and realized something. There was a reason no one believed they were married.

* * *

><p>"Clay, how much money am I allowed?" Jane asked while the two were cleaning up in the barn.<p>

"Hmm, why do you ask?"

Jane looked down at the ground and said to her feet, "Well, the Marshals forgot something when they were giving us new identities. Maura and I are supposed to be married, but they didn't give us rings. It looks strange that we don't have them. So I was thinking I could go into town or somewhere and buy us some. It would help our cover and Maura might like a nice surprise I think."

Clay thought it was a sweet gesture, but he kept it to himself. He said, "Well, we could ride over to Cody and see what we can do. We don't want you gals' cover to be blown."

* * *

><p>Jane didn't know why she felt nervous. It wasn't like they were really married or she was asking Maura to really marry her. She just really hoped Maura liked the rings she and Clay had picked out.<p>

The detective kept waiting for the perfect time to mention the rings, but it never came. She sat through dinner with Maura and the Wheelers, fiddling with the rings in her pocket. Maura knew something wasn't right with her friend. She asked, after politely wiping her mouth, "Is something the matter, Jane?"

"What? Oh no," Jane said, trying to smile. Clay arched an eyebrow at her and she arched one of her own in return.

"Do you want to go for a walk after this, Maura?" Jane heard herself ask before she could stop herself.

Maura smiled, "Yes, that would be lovely. The sun should start setting soon. Let me just clear these plates."

"Oh, don't worry yourself," Emma said, "Clay and I will clean up. You two enjoy your walk."

"Thank you, Emma."

Jane waited on the porch as Maura put on her boots.

"She probably won't even put it on her finger," She muttered to herself, "I'm sure she always expected a wedding ring that costs more than three years of my salary."

"What was that, Jane?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head, "Nothing."

The two women started walking towards the quick running stream. Maura said, taking a deep breath, "Even though I miss Boston, I can't help but enjoy the air quality. Did you know that Wyoming's capital, Cheyenne, has the best air quality of all metropolitan areas?"

"I did not know that," Jane replied dutifully, "But you're right. It smells better out here than in Boston. There's also no duck boats."

"So is there something you wanted to tell me?" Maura asked.

Jane tried not to act surprised, "What makes you think that?"

"Well you're…"

"Never mind," Jane quickly interrupted before Maura could tell her that her eyeis-combis-whatever gave her away.

Maura stopped walking as they neared the water's edge. She looked over at the sun, which was starting to set into the hills with a reddish tint. Jane thought her friend looked even more beautiful if that was possible. She was sure a dozen photographers would kill to take pictures of Maura at that very moment.

"Will you hold out your left hand and close your eyes for me?"

Maura arched a perfect eyebrow at Jane, "Are you going to put something filthy in my hand?"

"No," Jane chuckled.

Maura closed her eyes and held out her left hand to Jane, palm facing upwards. Jane pulled out the rings from her pocket and picked the smaller one. Jane had to wear larger rings to get them over her large knuckles. She took Maura's hand and turned it over. Holding her breath, she slipped the ring onto Maura's finger.

"You can open them now."

Maura looked down at her hand and stared at the ring on her hand. There was still enough light to make out the simple gold band. She looked at Jane, who was trying not to fidget.

"Well, I don't think Jane Fuller is the kind of woman to let her lady go around without a wedding ring," Jane tried to joke, "She's also a traditionalist, thus the simple golden bands."

She waited for Maura to reply and started to worry when she didn't. Jane said, "What? No historical come-back about how the Mala-Mala tribe wore shells to signify ownership or something like that?"

"Do you have a ring?"

"Yeah, right here," Jane said, holding out the band in her hand. Maura took the ring from Jane and took her left hand. The doctor then slipped the ring onto Jane's finger and Jane felt her heart and throat tighten, "Maura."

Jane found herself lost in Maura's eyes. She felt like she couldn't move. So when Maura moved closer, Jane couldn't move away. Her eyes closed when Maura's lips touched hers.

Jane wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted. She only knew that when it ended, she found herself whispering again, "Maura."

Hearing her name caused Maura to snap out of the daze she had been in.

"Maura, why did you do that?" Jane whispered, trying to get her bearings. Her best friend had just kissed her. Maura had kissed her. They didn't feel that way about each other. Right? Jane knew there were rumors at work about the two of them, but they were just close, best friends who cared deeply about each other. Right?

Maura stammered, "I…I don't know why…I mean it was a nice moment. No one has ever done anything so special for me. I mean men have sent me flowers, wine, chocolates, expensive jewelry, cars, and even a yacht before but this felt…more somehow. It was a special moment and I thought it should end with a…"

"Kiss?" Jane finished.

"It just felt right," Maura ended with a whisper.

Jane knew that was the problem. It had felt right. It felt like the kind of kiss one should have after exchanging wedding rings. The only thing left to figure out was Maura Townsend kissing Jane Fuller or was Maura Isles kissing Jane Rizzoli?

The darker-haired woman didn't know the answer and decided it was best not to figure anything out that night. She said, wrapping an arm around her friend's waist, "Come on. Let's go inside before the bears get us."

While walking back into the house listening to Maura talk about the nocturnal habits of grizzly bears, Jane would regret her joke the next day.

* * *

><p>James Payne rolled his neck, which made a cracking sound. He said, disappointment heavy in his voice, "Why haven't they been found yet?"<p>

"Sir, our contact with the Marshals is being a little quiet of late."

"Well, find a way to open his mouth," James ordered, "And I want the best man we can hire for this job. No half-wits for this assignment. According to her files, this Rizzoli is good at being a cop and that doctor is damn smart. No matter, I want them found and I want them dead."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Jane yawned as she stood on the bank of the stream. Clay and Emma had already gone into town to make their rounds. They had agreed that Jane could stand in for either Clay or Emma every few days allowing that person some time off.<p>

Maura was inside trying her hand at taxidermy. Jane honestly told her friend how creepy it was to see Maura try and mount the hide of a doe Emma had killed, but didn't say anything else after that. She knew Maura was feeling bored and unchallenged. Jane, who had been catching and releasing her fish, had decided to keep the ones she caught today. She would make up some excuse that would allow Maura to basically clean and prepare the fish for cooking. She figured Maura would be thrilled to hold a knife and cut something open again.

Maura walked outside onto the porch to stretch her legs. Jane saw her and waved. Maura started to wave back but froze. The detective, though far away, recognized something was wrong.

"Maura, what is it?" She called out.

Maura felt her heart speed up as her mind rushed for information. She said, her voice soft and monotone, "Jane, there's a bear behind you."

"What?" Jane called out. Maura pointed and the detective turned around. Jane cussed as she saw the bear behind her, "Well, shit."

Even though it was dangerous, Maura raised her voice so Jane could hear her, "Jane, just back up slowly, avoid eye contact, and speak in a soft, monotone voice. It probably just wants your fish."

"Good to know," Jane said softly to herself, "Good bear. Good Pooh. Where's Piglet? This is me, backing up. How about the Red Sox game last night?"

Jane was halfway to the house when the bear rose up on its legs. Jane froze and Maura said, trying to believe what she had read, "He's just trying to see and smell better. Keep walking."

Jane kept walking slowly backwards. Maura knew that the bear out there was an ursus arctos horribilis and seeing no cub in sight, she also knew that the chances of attack were low. That didn't stop her from being afraid because grizzly bears were known to attack.

Once Jane was near the porch, Maura reached down and practically pulled the woman up the stairs. She yanked Jane inside the house, where Jane blurted, "Jeez, Maura. That's going to bruise."

Maura quickly shut and locked the door. She then leaned heavily against it while Jane looked outside. The detective forced a laugh, "Well, that was scary."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane," Maura said, not looking at the other woman, "Studies and reports say you were at low-risk of danger."

Jane turned to look at her friend and cocked her head to the side. Was Maura crying? She moved closer and tilted Maura's head up. Tears were forming in the corner of her hazel eyes.

"Hey, don't cry on me," Jane said, "I'm fine."

"I'm not crying," Maura protested, "It's just that my amygdala and my lacrimal gland have a connection that I can't really control."

"And you were scared," Jane added. She had been scared so she figured Maura would have been.

"Yes," Maura confessed, "Just as scared as I was when I came out of the building and saw you…"

Jane watched as a tear ran down Maura's cheek and felt her heart ache. She pulled Maura close in a hug, "Hey, I thought we agreed not to talk about that. I turned out okay then and I'm fine now."

Maura sniffed as she wrapped her arms around Jane, "But everything could have gone so wrong. A few more inches in any direction and your recovery wouldn't have gone so well. I could have… lost you."

"Yeah, but you didn't. I'm right here."

They stood together in each other's arms for a long time. Jane watched out the window as the bear finally wandered off. She thought about the day she shot herself to kill the man holding her hostage.

_Pain exploded into her side as she pulled the trigger. She felt herself falling and someone screaming out her name. The pain was just so strong that she became unconscious._

_ "Jane, hang in there. Don't leave me. We need an ambulance now!"_

_ "Rizzoli, hold on. Help's coming."_

_ "Jane, you hang in there. You're in good hands. Dr. Isles is taking care of you."_

_ "Jane, please, please stay with me. You'll be fine. Don't leave me."_

Jane pulled her friend closer, "I'm not leaving you."

Maura said, her face in Jane's shoulder, "All I could think about that day was who would I have lunch with? Who would I call when things were bad or I needed help? Who would put up with my quirks? Who could ever be there for me like you? That's selfish of me, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. I thought the same when Leahy had you at knife point or when your Dad kidnapped you. I was terrified to lose you."

There was a heavy pause before Jane broke away and tried to change the subject, "So I think the bear's gone. What do you want to do now?"

Maura was quiet for another moment and she said, "Would you take a nap with me?"

Jane's brows went up in confusion, "A nap? But you don't take naps."

"Normally I don't," Maura agreed, "However this event has left me emotionally drained and I desire to recharge."

"Umm, okay," Jane said. The adrenaline rush she felt was starting to dwindle and she was feeling sleepy herself.

The two women went into the room and Maura took her spot on the left hand side as Jane sat down on the edge of the bed to take off her boots.

"At least I've taught you not to get into bed with your shoes still on," Maura commented.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I'm becoming domesticated."

"I don't see how you sleep with them on anyway," Maura commented.

Jane lay down in the bed beside her friend and yawned, "Well, I've worked so many exhausting shifts that when I got home, I just collapsed on the couch or bed without bothering to take off anything. It's a habit I'm used to."

Maura thought Jane should have somebody at home who could take off Jane's shoes and cover her up at night just like she had done several times before the shooting and many times afterwards while Jane was recovering.

Jane turned on her side away from Maura and started dozing off. She briefly tensed as she felt a blanket being placed on top of her. At first she thought Maura was just covering her up, but then an arm wrapped around her. The arm was followed by a body pressing up close against her.

"Maura?"

Her friend didn't reply and Jane could sense Maura was nervous about the move she had just made. Jane allowed herself to relax and brought her hand to cover Maura's in reassurance. She felt Maura relax behind her and soon could tell her friend was asleep.

While Jane dozed, she never truly fell asleep. Her mind raced with too many thoughts. She knew something in their relationship was changing. They were touching each other more since last night.

The detective was shocked to find herself stroking Maura's hair this morning. She made an excuse about admiring how the doctor's hair was turning blonder from all the exposure to the sun.

Jane had been equally surprised when Maura took a long moment to fix the collar of Jane's button-up shirt, stating it was crocked, when the detective knew for a fact that it had been straight.

She didn't know where their relationship was going and she was nervous, excited, and afraid to find out.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want?" Korsak asked, as someone started walking towards him.<p>

Patrick Doyle said, "To give you some information. Repayment for the information you gave me."

"What's the information?"

"There's a leak in the system."

Korsak rolled his eyes, "There're leaks all over the place."

"There's a leak in the U.S. Marshal's office," Doyle clarified.

Korsak stiffened, "What does that mean?"

"It means I know where they are, just by doing a little digging. If I know, then…"

"Anybody could know," Korsak finished. Doyle nodded.

"Then why aren't you out sending a message to someone?" Korsak asked, referring to the message he sent with Tommy O'Rourke.

"These people don't exactly listen to messages. If I make a move, it will start a crime war that no one wants," Doyle warned, "I think going to the higher ups will only make things worse. Leaks can be dangerous so I would suggest going to provide backup yourself. They're in Ray, Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Korsak repeated. He might have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. He had no idea what was in Wyoming but he was sure Jane and Dr. Isles couldn't be having a good time there.

...

"See, this isn't so bad," Maura said, patting the hands that were clinched tight around her waist.

"How can it be okay? I'm riding something that can think for itself while five feet off the ground. What if it takes off?" Jane asked from her position behind Maura.

Maura fought against smiling, "Snowbell is well trained, Jane. She's very gentle. Just relax."

Jane forced herself to loosen her death grip around Maura. Once Jane had relaxed, Maura urged Snowbell out of the slow walk into a regular walk.

The detective resumed her strong hold around Maura, "What happened?"

"We're just going faster. Relax, Jane. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah," Jane muttered. She had no idea what had gotten into her when she agreed to go riding with Maura this morning. It was something about the plea in Maura's eyes that got her to cave in and say yes.

She was secretly relieved that Maura hadn't made her ride a horse of her own. Jane was sure she would be dead. She was even sure there would be something intimate about riding behind Maura, their bodies close together and her arms wrapped around the doctor, if she wasn't afraid the horse was going to kill them both.

"People have been riding horses for thousands of years, Jane. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Well, people may have but I haven't," Jane grumbled. Maura merely patted her arm instead.

After a few more minutes of riding, Jane finally relaxed again. Maura kept the same pace until they reached one of the Wheeler's long, cow fields. Maura asked, "May I show you what it's like to gallop?"

"Just…don't kill us," Jane reluctantly agreed, holding on a little tighter.

Maura urged the horse into a steadily increasing pace. Jane closed her eyes after a moment and just focused on the sensations. The wind was blowing in her face, powerful muscles were moving beneath her, Maura's warmth was in front of her, and all she could smell was Maura. She decided riding wasn't so terrible.

She opened her eyes again once the horse slowed down and found they were near the creek that ran by the house, but further downstream than she had ever been. Maura said, "Let's walk for awhile."

Jane made an agreeing sound, thinking she might kiss the ground when she was back on it.

"You'll have to dismount first. Just ease your leg over and…"

Jane had released Maura and started trying to get down on the right side, bringing her left leg over. She would never be sure where she went wrong but the next thing she knew, she was falling.

Jane groaned as she fell hard on her right side. She lay there while the wave of pain came over her before rolling onto her back. She grunted, "Watch that first step."

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed as she quickly and perfectly dismounted. She rushed to Jane's side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Jane said, trying to sit up. Maura pushed her right back down, "Let me examine you."

"Really, Maura? Before the first date?" Jane tried to joke.

"We're married in case you've forgotten," Maura retorted.

Jane's retort died on her lips when Maura started lifting up her t-shirt, "Uh, Maura? What are you doing?"

"I'm checking your right side for signs of trauma."

"I've fallen before," Jane protested, not sure how she felt about Maura's hands lightly running over her side.

"You didn't have a gunshot wound at the time either."

Maura's fingers lightly brushed the scar that marked Jane's side. Jane covered Maura's hands with her own and when hazel eyes looked at her, she said, "I'm fine, Maura."

She proved her point by standing up against the doctor's orders. She started brushing herself off, "See? I'll probably have a bruise or two, but nothing to worry about."

"I always worry about you," Maura softly confessed from her kneeling position on the ground, "I worry everyday when you're out there on the job about what might happen to you."

"You sound like my mother," Jane tried to tease, not certain she wanted to have this conversation.

"Well, your mother has a right to worry. You have a dangerous job. Statistics show…"

"I know the statistics, Maura. I live the statistics," Jane interjected, "What are you trying to say, Maura? Are you trying to say you don't want me to be a cop anymore?"

Maura stared at the ground, "No. I know being a police detective is what you were made to do. I…I have no desired outcome for this conversation. I just…just felt like I had to say it. I worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jane sighed as she went to kneel beside Maura. She took the doctor's hands in hers and said, "I worry about you too."

"Why? My profession is statistically…"

"Maura," Jane interrupted again, "In case you haven't noticed, we're in Wyoming because some bad guy wants to kill you. Your biological father is an Irish Mobster and you've been in danger more times than I can count since you've met me. I worry about you."

"I see your point," Maura acknowledged, "So what do we do with this worry?"

Jane started rubbing her thumbs across the back of Maura's hands, "I don't want you to change and you don't want me to change so I guess we just keep worrying. So let's worry our way back to the house. It will take a while to get there."

Jane stood and pulled Maura up. Maura asked, "What do you mean a while? It's a short ride with Snowbell."

"Oh, we're walking," Jane stated firmly.

"But Jane," Maura protested.

"No, Maura."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

Frost jumped as he spun around, his hand on his gun. Frankie held up his hands as Frost relaxed. The black man said, trying to avoid the question, "Hey, Frankie. How's it going?"

"Where are you going? Did something happen to my sister? Do you know where she is?" Frankie questioned.

"Well, Korsak and I…"

"Frankie!"-

Both men winced as they heard the shout. Behind them came charging Angela Rizzoli, who had been following Frankie, who had been following Frost.

"Frankie, what's going on here?"

"Nothing, Ma. Frost and I were just talking."

"No, you weren't. You're going to see Jane and Maura. Aren't you?"

"No, Ms. Rizzoli," Barry protested.

"I'm going with you," Angela stated and that was final in her opinion, "Where are we going?"

...

"Jane, there's something I want to ask you about."

Jane took a sip of her beer and braced her legs against the railing. She was sore from the fall earlier that morning, but nothing a cold beer couldn't fix, "Sure, go ahead."

"It's about Patrick Doyle and Thomas O'Rourke."

The detective hesitated before taking another sip of her beer and smacked her teeth when she was done, "I thought that was a topic you and I silently agreed to never bring up."

"I don't recall this agreement," Maura stated, "I never brought it up before because I wasn't sure I wanted to know the truth. Now I do want to know. Did you call Patrick Doyle that night?"

Jane shrugged, "You told me not to."

"I tell you not to wear certain clothes or shoes all the time and you still do," Maura pointed out.

Jane gave a half smile while staring into her beer, "If I started dressing the way you wanted me to, half our conversations would disappear."

"That's not true, Jane," Maura protested, "And you're avoiding the question."

Jane sighed, "I didn't call him if that makes you feel better."

"But?" Maura asked because she knew there was one.

"But…I gave the phone to Korsak and told him to call."

"Jane," Maura exhaled. Jane could hear the disappointment in her voice. Maura asked, "Why would you do that? That's just as bad as if you had called."

Jane turned to give Maura an incredulous look, "We did what we had to do to protect you. If you recall, no other Irish mobster has been trying to kill you lately."

"But that's not who you are, Jane. You always uphold and follow the law."

Jane shook her head, "Maura, I park in front of the police department every day in a no-parking spot. I obviously don't follow the laws."

"But this time, it led to a man's death. I don't know how I can adjust to this new development in your character."

The detective heavily set down her beer on the table between them. She turned so she could meet Maura's eyes, "Look here, Maura Isles. Everybody has a line that when it's crossed, that person will disregard laws and morals. That line for me is when someone's trying to hurt my family or my friends. You do what you need to do to protect the ones you love. If I ever had to kill somebody to protect you, I would and I would gladly accept the consequences. If knowing that changes how you think and feel about me then so be it."

Jane stood up and went inside, leaving Maura by herself outside.

* * *

><p>"I would lie for you."<p>

"Huh?" Jane said, looking up from the gun magazine she was reading.

Maura closed the door of their bedroom behind her. She repeated, "I would lie for you. I would lie and cover up for you. Either in court or on a report, I would do that…for you."

Maura continued, "I realized you were right. Everybody has a line. I would do anything to protect you because I care for you."

Jane softly smiled, "That's good to know."

"But it feels wrong, Jane," Maura continued, starting to fidget, "I was thinking out possible scenarios and I would go against my moral ethics just to protect you. If you killed someone to protect someone you love, I would be tempted to cover up for you. I could make any crime scene look like it wasn't your fault. What's wrong with me?"

Jane quickly stood up and grasped Maura's shoulders, "Hey, hey. Nothing's wrong with you. Those are just thoughts. I don't foresee me killing anyone in the near future unless someone comes out here after us. And then that would be in self-defense and you wouldn't have to cover up for me."

"I don't think less of you," Maura confessed, "I even admire you more for how much you care and love people. It just scares me that I might feel the same."

Jane cracked a smile, "You're human, Maura. A human computer but human nevertheless. It's okay to have feelings. Especially ones you're scared to have."

"Ah."

Feeling the conversation was over, Jane went back to sit on the bed and picked up her magazine again. The conversation wasn't over for Maura.

"Is it…is it okay to talk about those feelings?"

Jane nodded even though she didn't want to. She was scared to know what Maura was feeling, "Sure. Whenever you want to talk, you know I'm here."

"I'd like to talk about some feelings I've been having then," Maura said, swallowing heavily.

Jane set her magazine down and patted the spot beside her. Once Maura was beside her, Jane said, "Shoot."

"It's not that easy, Jane. They're…they're feelings…about you."

Jane realized she should have listened to her instincts. Talking was bad. Nevertheless she asked, "What about me?"

Maura started twisting her wedding ring but didn't say anything. Jane patted Maura's leg, "You can tell me."

"I feel strongly about you. You mean more to me than the majority of people in my entire life."

"Well, we're best friends," Jane tried to reason. That was what Maura was trying to say… right?

"Yes, of course we are," Maura acknowledged, "And that's what I thought these feelings were at first. Just a strong emotional connection to another female in a male dominated world. However, I've come to realize that's not all I feel for you. I like you, Jane."

Jane didn't reply with the standard 'I like you too', but waited to see where it was going.

Maura clarified "I like you a lot and not in a platonic manner. I…enjoy your company. I don't like going a day without hearing or seeing you. I've canceled dates just to be with you on your day off. I even bribed someone in the department to give us the same days off."

"Maura, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I have… romantic feelings for you, Jane. It all came together in my head after I kissed you."

Jane didn't know what to think. Maura had romantic feelings for her? Was that the awkward and strange feelings that had been passing between them the last few days? Did she feel the same?

"I can see I have shocked you," Maura quickly said, suddenly regretting her confession. She felt the urge to flee and made a motion to stand. She found herself in Jane's steely grip, holding her down.

"You're not going anywhere," Jane reported, "Until I can think this out."

"How long will that take?" Maura inquired timidly.

Jane handed her the gun magazine, "Make yourself comfortable."

Maura took the magazine and pretended to read while Jane sat quietly, staring at the wall. She kept trying to read the detective's face for clues, but was too nervous to think properly.

Jane didn't know what to think. Her best friend just confessed to having romantic feelings for her. She didn't know that Maura liked women and Maura had said Jane wasn't her type. Jane repeated that thought out loud, "You said I wasn't your type."

"Yes," Maura acknowledged, "You aren't. You are not a successfully, rich male with a master's degree or greater, but that doesn't change what I've come to feel about you."

"Are you even attracted to me? Like physically?" Jane had to ask.

"Yes. Despite your flawed sense of fashion, I find you very attractive. This is a recent discovery on my part. I always knew you were beautiful, but I find myself wanting to touch you," Maura confessed, "You also lack any diseases which I always look for in potential mates."

Mates? Jane's mind whirled.

"Do you find me attractive?" Maura asked. Brown eyes met hazel before Jane looked away, "Of course. You're stunning, Maura. I always tell you so."

Now they were at the real part of the conversation. When a person made a romantic confession, that person wanted to know if the other person felt the same. Maura wanted to know if Jane had romantic feelings for her and that was the question Jane had to grapple with.

Time slowly ticked on. Maura actually started reading the magazine in her hands. She said, pointing to one of the guns, "I think this gun would suit you, Jane."

Jane glanced at the gun, which was impressive, "Why do you think it would suit me?"

"It's powerful and beautiful, just like you."

A soft smile came onto Jane's face as the answer clicked in her head. Like most cops, Jane was hesitant to make decisions when it came to personal matters. However, once cops did make up their mind, there was no changing them. She liked Maura and found her beautiful and intelligent. She did things for her that she had never done for any other friend. She wouldn't have run the Boston Marathon for her brother, but she did for Maura.

It now made sense why she hadn't really gone after any guy since Maura had come into her life. There had been offers from very attractive guys and she had declined. It also made sense why she found herself flirting with Maura, randomly staring into the doctor's eyes, and why she couldn't stop staring at Maura's breasts during the undercover assignment. She liked Maura and wanted to be with her.

"I like you, too. Romantically like you."

"You do?" Maura asked, lowering the magazine and looking hopeful.

"Yes," Jane replied, suddenly smiling so widely it hurt.

"Jane, I feel the urge to kiss you," Maura stated. Jane's eyes fell down to Maura's lips, a habit she just realized she had, and said, "I wouldn't stop you. I might even kiss back."

Maura smiled as she leaned in to kiss her best friend. If she had thought their first kiss was nice, the second kiss was far better. The third kiss was pretty wonderful as well, almost as good as the fourth kiss. Maura never knew Jane was such a talented kisser while Jane had never doubted Maura's skills for an instant.

When they broke away, fear started creeping up on Maura. She said, suddenly worried, "We can make this work right? I mean I know social and economical statuses tend to play a part in relationships and we've had trouble with those areas before. But I think our relationship could work. Our outings could be considered mock dates, correct? And they were successful, right? I mean…"

"Maura," Jane gently interrupted, "Don't go breaking us up before we start. Yes, I think we'll have a lot of problems and we'll probably have some fights about money. But I think we should have a real date before we decide anything."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Maura asked, beaming.

"I think I am."

"Then I accept."

* * *

><p>No one noticed a man driving into Ray during the middle of the night. He walked quietly around the streets, observing everything. He was sure the women were in the custody of the sheriff and now he just had to find out where the sheriff lived. He would spend the next few days investigating the layout of the town and the sheriff's home. He wanted everything to go down perfectly.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what did the cat drag in?" Clay asked as Jane helped him the next morning.<p>

"What?"

"You got something you want to tell me. I can tell because you haven't stopped smiling yet," Clay pointed out.

"Oh…well…Maura and I…we're going out on a date," Jane admitted. Clay gave her a corner smile, "Well, you can use the truck whenever you ladies like. Just don't go too far."

Jane was surprised he wasn't surprised, "Why aren't you surprised?"

"Emma and I have been waiting for you two to realize you liked each other. I've known blind animals that could see what was right in front of them more than you two could."

"Oh," Jane said, blushing. She never realized it was so obvious. No wonder Frost and Korsak were always making jokes about the two of them. Apparently she and Maura were the last ones to know.

"So what are you going to do on your date?" Clay asked. He had never chatted with one of the witnesses as much as he had with Jane. He just liked the woman.

"I don't know actually," Jane said, looking down at her feet.

"Well," Clay said, pondering, "I took Emma hunting on our first date."

"That's one idea. Have any others?"

"There's the harvest dance in three days."

"Yeah, but I was hoping for an idea that's a little more me and her and less the whole town."

Clay scratched his head, "Well, isn't there a meteor shower going to happen here soon?"

"Yeah, I think Maura mentioned the Onions shower? I don't know, but she said it's supposed to be tomorrow night."

"Well, I know this secluded spot you can take her. Perhaps a picnic with bear precaution and some sleeping bags tossed in the back of the truck. The weather's chilly enough that you won't need bug spray."

"Wow, that sounds perfect. Thanks, Clay. You're the best."

"Now don't go getting soft on me," Clay ordered in his gruff voice, but he smiled while saying it.

...

He slowly cleaned and checked every piece of his weaponry. He had confirmed the two women were staying at the Wheelers' place. Now he just needed the perfect time and setting. He noticed there was going to be a harvest dance in three days and he decided he would get them there.

Normally he used a quick-kill, sniper method but there was no way to set up anywhere in town without causing suspicion. He would have to do a close kill and make a quick getaway.

* * *

><p>"This is really lovely, Jane," Maura said as she leaned against the siding of the truck, staring up at the sky, "The Orionids are very sensational."<p>

"Yeah, they are pretty cool," Jane said.

Jane had expected their date to be a little awkward and it had been. It wasn't so easy to slide from friendship into romance, but they were doing their best. She was sure the only thing holding them back was the physical part. They had kissed several times over the past few days, which Jane had enjoyed, but both were wondering if they could take it further.

"The picnic was very thoughtful and romantic," Maura added.

"You packed it," Jane laughed.

"Yes, but your idea was very thoughtful and romantic."

Jane debated on whether or not to tell Maura it had been Clay's idea and then decided the old man wouldn't mind if she took credit.

"Want to lie down?" Jane asked.

"Yes. That would be beneficial."

With some maneuvering, they were lying down in the bed of Clay's truck. They had zipped two sleeping bags together, creating a large, warm cocoon for them to lie in. Jane was also glad she remembered the pillows.

The two women were quiet after that, watching stars go by and making silent wishes. Jane broke the silence.

"There's the harvest dance in a few days. I thought it would be nice if we go," Jane said, rubbing the scars on her hands. The cold was making them ache.

"That would be nice," Maura admitted. She reached over to take one of Jane's hands and started massaging it for her.

"We've never danced together," Jane noted.

"Yes, we have," Maura corrected.

Jane turned her head, her brows arched, "When?"

"The night we drank all those beers, I wrote tasting notes on you, and you woke up in the backseat of my car. We danced at the bar together."

"Oh," Jane said, unable to remember it, "Was I any good?"

"I had no idea that you could move that way," Maura admitted, "I was impressed. I think the yoga has done wonders for you."

"But you said we danced together. Were we any good?"

Maura paused. She remembered that night. They had danced close together, her back pressed into Jane's front, their hips moving together in the rhythm of the music. She had thought she felt aroused after they danced, but she assumed it was a combination of alcohol and chemicals from a primal part of her brain released by the loud beat of the music.

The thought of Jane's hips pressed into her and Jane's hands roaming her body caused Maura to become aroused. She knew there was no other reason for it this time except that she was sexually attracted to Jane.

"We were very good," Maura said. Jane felt a smirk grow across her face. Maura then said, "Jane, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?" Jane asked, wondering what was going through her date's mind.

"We should have intercourse."

The detective yanked her hand away, bolted upright, and turned to gape down at the other woman, "What?"

"We should have intercourse. It's the only way to know if we're physically compatible and there's been lots of research that shows if…"

"Hold the research," Jane ordered, "You want us to have sex?"

"Yes," Maura confirmed, sitting up as well.

"Just like that? No romance or courting?"

Maura looked away, suddenly worried she had done something wrong. She was aroused and men had never argued back when she suggested sex. She told Jane so, "I've never had men protest my recommendation."

"So you just ask guys to sleep with you on the first date like you're doing now with me?"

"Well, no, I usually, but not always, wait until the third date like social standards suggest. However, while this may be our technically first date, we've known each other for years," Maura defended.

She wasn't used to being told no so she was scrambling for reasons to persuade Jane to have sex with her, "I'm worried that if we aren't sexually compatible our relationship will end. So I'd like to find out as soon as possible if we are."

"And what if we aren't compatible?" Jane questioned darkly, "You would end a relationship from one bad round of sex?"

Internally groaning, Maura realized this was going the wrong way. She could tell she had upset Jane and she scolded herself. She tried to find Jane's hand only to have it snatched away when she did.

"What did I say wrong?" She asked, feeling nervous.

"Well, it's a little upsetting that the person I really like only wants to have sex with me so she can decide whether or not to break up with me. I'm just not in the mood."

Maura quickly took Jane's hand again and refused to let go. She said, "No, Jane. That's not what I meant…I was aroused by the thought of our dancing…I mean…"

The doctor took a deep breath, "I'm not good with communicating with people, Jane. I can quote you a hundred different love poems in four different languages, but you like honest, right-now feelings."

Jane was still reeling from the part where Maura said she was sexually aroused. She lightly gulped before agreeing, "Yeah, I do like straight conversations that aren't confusing like this one has been. But I wouldn't say no to a poem every blue moon. Just don't go overboard or pull a Jorge."

"So noted," Maura said, filing that away in her mental planner.

Maura moved closer to Jane, wishing it was bright enough so she could read the expression in Jane's eyes, "I think you and I can be a very good thing, a good relationship. I know we have differences and it will be hard at times, but I know you're worth it. Some could say we already make a great couple, but we don't have sexual contact. That's the thing that's missing. I like you, Jane. I like kissing you, I find you sexually attractive, and I experience arousal at the thought of having coitus with you. Your saliva is compatible with mine, and I think we have great chemistry. I have great confidence having sex with you shall be pleasurable. I'm just both eager and scared to find out the truth."

"So basically," Jane said, interrupting, "You want us to have sex so we can get it out of the way and go on to have a great relationship? Skipping all the awkward getting to know each other's dos and don'ts, taking it step-by-step, sexual part?"

Deciding on embarrassing honesty, "Basically, I just want to have sex with you. What is your opinion on the matter?"

"Oh," Jane replied, feeling herself blush. A gorgeous, brilliant doctor was asking to have sex with her. There was only one answer she could give.

"My opinion is we'll be having intercourse."

"That isn't an opinion, Jane," Maura corrected, "It's a statement."

Jane gently lowered Maura down onto her back, "I think you should talk less and kiss me more."

Maura was smart enough to know not to argue. A beautiful, strong detective wanted to have sex with her. Who was she to hinder that?

They would miss a spectacular meteor shower above them but neither cared as they started exploring each other.

The detective had to admit that the thought of intercourse with Maura was a little bit scary. She and Maura had talked about Maura's lovers before and how Maura found several lacking. How they hadn't been able to bring her to orgasm. Jane didn't want to be found lacking.

There was an excitement running through her as she cupped one of Maura's breasts. She arched slightly as Maura ran her hands under her shirt and racked her nails down her stomach. The doctor then started to work on the button and zipper to Jane's jeans.

Jane shivered when she started lightly pinching Maura's nipples, causing the doctor to moan. The dark-haired woman felt like a teenage boy who was just discovering the female body. Even though she didn't know much about having sex with a woman, she thought she knew enough to get around all the bases. The more she thought about making the doctor moan, the more aroused she became.

However, it was her turn to groan as Maura's hands undid her pants and found their way inside. Jane buried her face in Maura's neck, slightly embarrassed at how wet she was. When Maura slipped her fingers inside, she no longer cared. She started sucking and nibbling every piece of Maura's skin she could get to.

Maura was focusing all of her attention on her hand. She didn't know what Jane liked and she wasn't able to move her hand much due to the restraint of the jeans. However, she knew what she liked when masturbating so she decided to try light circles.

"Jesus, Maura," Jane groaned, her hips starting to rotate in an attempt to follow the pattern Maura was rubbing on her clitoris.

Maura gasped in protest as Jane suddenly rolled off of her, "But I wasn't…"

"I'm just getting out of these pants," Jane said, urgently pushing them off her hips. Jane looked over at Maura and ordered, "Take off yours too."

Maura didn't argue as she quickly unbuttoned and pushed her own pants down to the bottom of the sleeping bag. Finishing before Jane, she moved on top of the taller woman and used her feet to finish pushing down Jane's jeans and underwear. They both groaned as they found their legs scissored and their mounds pressed against each other.

Their lips met again as they started rocking against each other. If Maura had been able to think she would have explained that the mutual thrusting against the pelvic bone was placing pressure on the clitoris, causing their arousal to increase. But all she could think was that Jane's hands felt so good on her breasts again. Men had always enjoyed and played with her breasts. She had never enjoyed it as much as when Jane touched her though. There was just the right amount of rubbing, stroking, teasing, and pinching.

Jane felt herself about to climax. She had been the longest of the two without sex and her body stated it was time. She abandoned Maura's breasts to grab the woman's hips and arch into them. She softly started chanting yes and Maura over and over again.

Maura started rocking harder. She never realized the sound of another person's pleasure could be so arousing. While she was pleased she caused arousal in other people, she had never wanted to make one of her sexual partners come like she wanted Jane to orgasm.

"Yes, Jane. Climax for me," Maura whispered into Jane's ear before kissing below it.

Jane let out a long groan as she felt herself start to come. Her hips rocked urgently against Maura, matching the contractions going on inside of her. Before the first waves were done, she climaxed again, surprising herself and Maura.

Maura was awed as she felt Jane start to orgasm against her and even more so when Jane achieved multiple orgasms. She felt like what police men in the office called 'a stud'. However, she didn't have long to think about that.

Quickly recovering from the second orgasm, Jane moved her hand down and slipped it between them.

"Oh my," Maura moaned, starting to rock into Jane's hand. Normally she would be giving orders to her male counterpart right now, but she was so aroused she couldn't think. She let Jane do what she wanted.

Jane would never forget slipping inside of Maura for the first time. She tentatively entered with one finger. Taking Maura's whimper as approval, she entered with a second finger. Feeling restricted by her angle, she withdrew to flip them over. Maura opened her mouth to protest but she quickly exhaled as Jane was back inside of her.

Jane started thrusting slowly and increased her speed as Maura started rocking urgently. By the way Maura started clawing her shoulders, the detective knew Maura was close. With her free hand she pulled up Maura's shirt and pulled down the bra so that the woman's chest was bare. She placed her mouth onto one of Maura's nipples and sucked it into her mouth.

When Maura felt Jane start to nip in time with the thrusts inside of her, she wasn't able to hold back any longer. She dug her nails hard into Jane's shoulder as she started to whimper and then moan as her orgasm overcame her.

It was Jane's turn to be awed as her fingers were clasped tightly. She would have kept going but as soon as the tremors stopped, she heard Maura begging her to stop.

"Please, I can't. Not so soon."

Jane relented and drew out her fingers. She lay on her side beside Maura, reaching down to pull the top of the sleeping bag up over them.

They were quiet as they tried to catch their breath. Jane wasn't sure what she should say or do. She knew some people liked to cuddle after sex. She generally didn't like it, but she knew she wouldn't mind with Maura.

Maura then turned on her side and snuggled into Jane, wrapping an arm around her. She placed a kiss on Jane's collarbone and said, sighing in pleasure, "I knew coitus with you would be pleasurable."

Jane didn't know whether to laugh. She decided to smile, "So does that mean there's nothing in the way of us having a great relationship now?"

"Well, just a major crime lord keeping us away from Boston and the fact we'll have to tell everyone we know. Including your mother."

Jane briefly frowned, "Nice way to ruin the mood."

Maura smiled into Jane's chest, "From the chemical rush I'm feeling, I'm not worried. Sex with you was incredible."

Feeling her ego increase, Jane was able to put her mother out of her mind., "Really?"

"Yes. But we'll need to repeat the action several times to see if it can be a fact and not a hypothesis."

Jane smiled, "Well, that's one experiment I can agree to."

The detective then said, "We should probably put our pants back on before the bears come and get us."

"You're right," Maura agreed, not moving.

"Can we do this again?" Jane asked, suddenly shy.

"What? Intercourse?" Maura asked, looking up at her partner.

Jane rolled her eyes, "No. I mean go out on a date again."

"Of course," Maura confirmed, "I thought we were going to the dance together."

"Oh, right," Jane said, remembering. She couldn't wait to dance with Maura.

"Umm…Maura…I thought we were going to go back home?" Jane asked, feeling the doctor start to kiss her neck.

"I am no longer hyper sensitive and am ready for sex again."

"Oh…well…okay."

* * *

><p>"Well, Maura's finally ready," Jane said coming out of their room.<p>

"It did not take that long, Jane. And you said you liked the way I looked," Maura protested with a tiny pout.

"I love the way you look. Sexy doctor meets cowgirl goes very well on you. But we do have somewhere we have to be. Shall we head on to the dance?"

"First we got some news for yall," Clay said, standing together with Emma. Jane and Maura looked at each other and then back at the older couple. They knew it had to be related to the trial.

"You're out of here in a day or two. They pushed the trial up and are ready for you to testify, Maura."

"Oh," Maura said, "That's great."

She looked at Jane with uncertainty. It was great, right?

Jane softly smiled, "I think it's about time to go home. We have lots of stuff to talk about with everybody back in Boston, right?"

She then turned her attention to the other couple, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I've really enjoyed it out here. I'll never forget this place or you two. You've helped us so much. You're both great. I'd like to come see you again."

"Yes," Maura quickly agreed, "We'd like to come visit."

Emma smiled, "We'd like that. But now we have a dance to get to."

...

The hitman adjusted his cowboy hat. He thought he looked rather handsome with it. He didn't like the truck he was in however. It smelled like the old rancher he had 'bought' it off of. He chose to admire the gun in his lap. From where he was parked, he had a clear shot when the two women entered the dance. The silencer on the gun meant he could bring them both down without either one of them knowing what happened. They should be arriving soon.

...

"Excuse me, I'm looking for two women," Korsak started.

The old man in front of the dance hall crackled, "Aren't we all?"

Korsak faked a corner smile, "Yes, but one of the women is very tall with black hair. The other has light brown hair. Both are very attractive and probably new around town."

"Do you mean Emma's niece and her wife? Those are very lovely lesbians. Some of the nicer ones we've seen, ain't that right, George? " The old man's wife said.

Frankie and Frost couldn't hold in their snorts. Angela could only stare at the older woman, "Lesbian? My Jane? Frankie, was there something you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, her name is Jane. Lovely couple. Always loving up on each other. I don't think they're here yet, but they might be. They're coming in with Clay and Emma. The dance is just getting started so they might already be inside."

Korsak looked at his traveling companions. He had no idea how they had made it to Ray without killing each other. Frost got airsick and carsick, and Angela wouldn't stop talking. He said, "Frost, Angela, why don't you go inside and look for them. Frankie and I will look for them around here."

The group split up. Korsak and Frankie walked around the front of the dance tent, keeping an eye out for all the trucks pulling in. Frankie paused as he heard two old men talking, "Isn't that Floyd's truck?"

"Yeah, I think so. Has that ding in the side."

"But it ain't Floyd. I don't know who that young fellow is driving Floyd's truck. I've never seen him before in my life. Have you?"

"Nope, I don't recognize him."

Frankie turned to look at the truck the old men were talking about. The driver of the truck met his eyes and Frankie knew that wasn't some cowboy. Just like the hitman knew Frankie wasn't there to dance.

Before Frankie could react or alert Korsak, a truck pulled up, blocking his view of the hitman. It was Clay's truck and out stepped Maura and Jane.

"Jane! Get down!" Frankie shouted, taking off at a run for his sister.

"Frankie?" Jane asked, spinning around to see her brother, "What are you doing here!"

Two shots fired a second apart. Everybody started screaming and panicking.

The hitman cursed as he missed. He turned to see a bullet hole in the seat beside him and briefly glared at Korsak, who had shot at him causing him to miss the shot at the beautiful doctor. He had never failed to complete a mission and wasn't going to start now.

Korsak cursed as the man ducked down and he saw the passenger side door open. The hitman was now fully shielded by the truck. Korsak quickly took cover behind a random truck while Frankie, Maura, Clay, Jane, and Emma took cover behind Clay's. Everyone except Maura had a gun drawn.

"What the hell is going on?" Jane asked her brother.

Frankie said, breathing heavily, "There's a leak in the US Marshals. Maura's Dad told us so. So we came to get you. We arrived just in time it seems."

"Damn, he looked professional."

"We've handled them before," Clay stated, not flustered at all, "We'll handle them again."

Korsak shouted to the hitman, "Hey, we don't have to do this? Why don't you just leave and we'll all go our own way?"

"Korsak's with you? Is Frost?" Jane hissed, "All we need is Ma and the gang's all here."

Frankie didn't have time to answer as the hitman fired a bullet at the truck Korsak was hiding behind in response.

Korsak said before he returned fire, "I guess that's a no."

"All these random bullets are going to get someone killed," Clay said, annoyed, "If you can't do it with one or fewer bullets, don't do it all."

"Freeze," Frost shouted. He had snuck around the back of the tent while all the commotion had been upfront. He had gotten to behind the hitman and now had his gun pointed at him.

Seeing the man move, Frost fired. He missed and the hitman seemingly fell to the ground, but it was actually part of a roll. Once the hitman was on his feet again, he had his own gun pointed at Frost. In a matter of seconds, the hitman had a plan thought out. He knew he was faster than Frost so he could easily kill him. He would then fire shots into the tent causing a panicked run which he would run into the middle of, knowing the others wouldn't fire. He would kill the two women, completing his mission.

The killer smirked, confident in his skills and he started pulling the trigger. The shot fired and only one man was left standing.

Frost gaped at Angela Rizzoli, who had snuck up behind the hitman to hit him with her purse. He wanted to shout that he could have been killed for that rash move Angela made. If the hitman hadn't been knocked off balance from the blow, Frost would have had a bullet hole between his eyes.

"No one messes with my family," Angela growled, glaring down at the unconscious man. Her purse arm was still drawn back for another swing. The hitman started to regain consciousness, letting out a groan. She hit him again and kicked his gun away like she had seen in the TV shows.

"I got him," Angela called out.

Everybody peered out from their hiding places, though Jane wanted to go back into hers once she saw her mother. Before rushing over to her mother like the others were, Jane turned to look at Maura. She asked, pulling Maura into a hug before pulling away to look at her, "You're okay, right?"

Finally feeling like she could breathe again, Maura nodded. She investigated Jane for injuries as well, "And you're not injured, right?"

"I'm alright. Thanks to my mother," Jane grumbled. She went over to her mother with Maura by her side. She hadn't prepared the speech she had planned to give her mother about her new relationship yet and Jane knew Angela would know after one look.

Even though she knew they would never hear the end of it, she wanted to know how her mother just took down a professional hitman.

"Ma," Jane exclaimed, "I can't believe you did that. How did you do that? What's in your purse?"

"Oh, just a few nice rocks I picked up on the drive here. Sunswept and smooth. They'll go beautifully in my garden."

Jane couldn't believe her mother had knocked out the man trying to kill her and Maura in just two blows. She walked over to her mother and snatched her purse out of her hands. The detective was taken back at how heavy it was. It weighed several pounds and looking inside, she found a lot of rocks. No wonder he was unconscious. The detective was surprised the man was still breathing.

"And is that how you greet your mother?" Angela asked, "Your brother and I traveled all the way out here to see you and this is the welcome we get?"

"Hi Ma, welcome to Wyoming," Jane said, though she was keeping an eye on the hitman. She relaxed, slightly, once Clay had cuffs on him. She turned and gave her mother a hug.

"Hi."

"That's more like it," Angela said, hugging her daughter as tight as she could, "Your father, brother and I were so worried about the two of you. I don't think I slept peacefully one night since you were gone. I was so worried about you. And you too Maura. Come here."

Maura was taken back as she was suddenly wrapped in Angela's arms. She paused, unsure of what to do for a moment, before hugging Angela back.

"I'm fine, Ma. Really I am and so is Maura. See, she's fine. Maura, tell her you're fine," Jane said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine, Angela," Maura said. As the two women pulled apart, she smiled at the older woman. She briefly thought if Jane stayed as well-preserved as her mother did, then she would have one beautiful girlfriend in the years to come. Of course she was going to have to help Jane remember to take vitamins and work out to help the aging process.

Thinking of Jane caused Maura to miss being close to her. She moved to stand by Jane and Jane, still shocked at how fast and dangerous the situation had been, protectively wrapped an arm around her.

Angela studied the two of them for a moment before breaking out into a large grin. She smirked, "I knew it. I knew you two were dating and just hadn't told me. Jane, I've told you a dozen times that your father and I didn't care who you dated. I've been waiting since you were twelve for you to tell me you were a lesbian."

Jane felt her jaw drop, "Ma!"

"What? Maura's a lovely girl and I'm sure that between the two of you you'll give me lovely grandchildren."

"Oh my god, Ma! Stop! Just stop!" Jane ordered as she felt herself blushing. She certainly didn't want to think about children and would rather be facing the conscious hitman again.

"Well, it's true," Angela stated, "Now introduce your mother to these nice people. And then you can pack your bags and come home to Boston where you belong."

Jane didn't argue with her mother there.

Introductions accrued and Jane got her first, sober dance with Maura while they waited for the Marshals and FBI to arrive. With some digging and a large envelope from an unknown source, they were able to find the leak and plug it up. Maura and Jane went back to Boston, where Maura testified without being hunted down. Everybody knew that James Payne was going to go to jail by the time Maura was done.

* * *

><p>"Everything is in order of the order of things," Jane mused as she lay on Maura's bed. She looked at the golden ring she wore around her neck.<p>

It had been two months since they had been back in Boston. They no longer wore the wedding rings for everybody to see. She wore it around her neck as a symbol of what they went through and that she was taken. Maura sometimes wore hers on a necklace as well except when it didn't match her outfit. When not wearing it, it rested in a velvet box on top of her nightstand.

Jane had just turned off the TV which she had watched while waiting for Maura to come out of the bathroom. The TV reported of James Payne's murder in prison. While Jane didn't smile, she was happy she didn't have to investigate that murder. She then moved on to how the man had led to her relationship with Maura.

"I'm not certain I know that quote" Maura replied from inside the bathroom.

"It means there's a reason for everything. It's something my dad says."

"Oh," Maura replied.

"Like everything that has happened led us right to this. It may have seemed mixed up or crazy, but it worked out just fine. I'm here, you're here, and we're here together."

"I suppose the logic behind that is valid."

The doctor then replied, her voice cheerful, "Okay, I'm all done."

"You sounded happy in there," Jane commented as Maura came out of the bathroom wearing a silk robe.

Maura smiled as she adjusted the knot of her robe, "Yes. I have missed my Edwin Jagger razor. Nothing gives a closer shave. I was going to get them waxed tomorrow, but decided I couldn't wait."

"Good to know," Jane said, now paying more attention to where Maura's short robe ended.

Maura went to sit on her side of the bed and spun around so her legs were in Jane's lap. She leaned back on her hands and said, "Feel how smooth they are."

Rarely one to refuse such a direct order, Jane ran her hand up Maura's legs. Jane nodded, "Pretty smooth. I see you applied lotion as well."

"Of course."

Jane moved her hand back down to Maura's ankle and slowly moved back up again, admiring how her hand seemed to glide. She commented, "That's a nice razor. Do I even want to know how much it cost?"

"No," Maura replied shortly, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

As Jane got to Maura's knee, she paused before a smirk came upon her face. She continued moving her hand upwards. Maura inhaled lightly as Jane's hand was now on the inside of her thigh.

Jane turned herself so she could keep her hand where it was and kiss Maura's full lips. Maura balanced herself on one hand as she brought the other to clasp the back of Jane's neck.

Maura hissed, clawing the back of Jane's neck and arching her hips, as Jane brought her hand up to where they both wanted it. The detective was sure her ego would never deflate by how responsive Maura always was with her. They had barely started and Maura was already wet for her.

Jane kissed Maura's mouth as she explored the wetness on her fingers, not entering but lightly running her fingers on the outside. Jane pulled back, "You did something different down there."

"I trimmed," Maura admitted with a blush. She then whimpered in protest as Jane removed her hand. Her blush deepened as Jane undid the knot of her robe and pushed the pieces to the side, leaving her bare.

"So you did," Jane stated, admiring the trimmed hair. She ran her hand lightly through the tops and felt the dampness on them. She then allowed her fingers to slip inside.

Jane had always been confident in the bedroom, especially after she figured out what her partner wanted. She knew she had the best girlfriend and lover because Maura was either in control or was happy to let Jane lead. She always let Jane know which she wanted with each sexual encounter as well. Having spoken no desires or given any orders, Jane knew she was setting the rhythm this time.

The detective knew by the urgent rocking of Maura's hips that Maura was eager to come. She was just trying to get Jane's fingertips to brush across her clitoris or enter her. However, Jane wasn't going to allow that. She was feeling playful and devious.

Jane said, using her free hand to push back Maura's hair and leaning in close, "I hope you are ready to wait because I want this to go slowly."

Maura, whose hand now dug into Jane's shoulder, briefly groaned, "No, please. I'll become desensitized and stop producing lubrication."

Jane paused her fingers' movement as she studied Maura's face to see if that was true. When Maura glanced away, Jane chuckled. She pushed Maura completely flat against the bed and said, "Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have lied to me. Now you'll have to wait even longer. I might even have to get out the handcuffs."

Maura shivered at the thought of playing with Jane's handcuffs and that didn't go unnoticed by Jane. Maura said, her breathing rapid, "I'd like to use them on you as well. Though only in short increments because police handcuffs are not suitable for prolonged use. They can damage the…Oh god."

It wasn't that Jane didn't think what Maura had to say was important, it was just that Maura's nipples looked lonely. So she leaned down to take one in her mouth.

Jane muttered as she moved to Maura's other nipple, "You can keep talking. I'm listening."

Maura ignored her and laced her hands in Jane's long, black hair. She was happy when she gave a small push on Jane's head and Jane's mouth started going lower. She cooed as she felt a tongue swipe against her and was certain she would come soon. She underestimated Jane.

Time passed. Maura couldn't keep track. It could have been minutes or maybe an hour, but she knew she was about to explode. Jane had kept her on the edge for so long, letting her rise and then slip back down. Maura's whole mind was focused on the place between her legs. She was sure that her clitoris was swollen to three times its normal size and that she had soaked the bed with her lubrication.

They had changed positions a few times. Maura didn't know how long she had been on her hands and knees, but she didn't care as she felt three of Jane's long fingers enter her while her partner's other hand twisted one of her nipples. She sobbed as Jane's fingers entered her at a slow, steady pace with a hint of a downward curve. It was like Jane was scratching her itch, but the relief never came and just made her itch worse.

She had long ago given up begging, but she started up again when Jane whispered in her ear, "Are you ready to come, babe?"

"Oh, yes. Please."

Maura gripped the sheets tighter between her fingers as Jane's fingers sped up inside her. Her arms gave out entirely as Jane used her other hand to start playing with the swollen hood over her clitoris. She moaned loudly into the bed below her as she felt herself start to come and involuntary contractions took over her body.

Though Maura had thought it before, this orgasm seemed to go on forever. She was sure there were increased levels of dopamine being sent to her brain prolonging the feeling of ecstasy.

Maura groaned when she realized Jane's fingers were still moving. She felt like she should protest that she couldn't have multiple orgasms like Jane, but she couldn't find the energy to speak. She did find the energy to start whimpering as she felt another orgasm start from her vulva and spread out with deeper and harder muscle contractions than before.

Jane finally relented her actions as Maura collapsed beneath her. Seeing as her girlfriend wasn't moving anytime soon, she slipped her hand beneath her boxers. It only took remembering the sounds Maura just made for Jane to tease herself to orgasm within seconds. With a heavy sigh of satisfaction, she lay down beside Maura pulling the woman closer.

Maura continued to shiver as aftershocks went through her. She said, once she caught her breath, "I feel a case study should be done on that. That was incredible."

Jane sleepily smiled, "Okay."

"We might have to repeat it to check the validity."

"Okay."

"It may take several re-tests," Maura stressed

"I'll do whatever I must in the name of science," Jane mumbled.

Maura twisted around to look at Jane with an incredulous look on her face, "Are you really going to sleep? After what you just put me through?"

"I have to work tomorrow," Jane replied, her eyes closed.

"What about your needs?"

"I took care of them," Jane answered.

She stared at her partner's beautiful face while her heart returned to a restful pace. She asked, leaning closer to lightly kiss Jane's lips, "Can we have sex tomorrow?"

Jane opened a sleepy eye and closed it again, "Sure. Your place or mine?"

"I was thinking at work."

Jane's eyes popped open, "Excuse me?"

"I think it will be interesting."

"You want to do it on the dead person's table?" Jane asked, not feeling aroused at all.

"It doesn't have to be there. There are several places we could have…"

"No, Maura," Jane interrupted before she could finish, "It's where we work."

"And I respect work policies, but please," Maura begged. It was an unusual fantasy, but she hadn't stopped thinking about it after seeing Jane in her new Wednesday work outfit yesterday. She had worn the new blazer Maura had bought her and Maura couldn't help but think Jane looked sexy as hell in it. That had led to thoughts of having sex at the office, which was now something Maura was tempted to try.

"No, Maura."

Maura started rubbing her hand up and down Jane's back, using her nails to rack across her partner's back, "But Jane. Please"

"Well…we'll see."

Pleased with the answer, Maura closed her eyes and snuggled closer into Jane.

"Hey, Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I love you."

Maura smiled, knowing she didn't need to open her eyes because it wasn't really a confession. It was stating what they both knew but hadn't said to each other yet.

"I love you too."

End


End file.
